Automotive, aerospace, ground transportation equipment and other industries use virtual reality technologies as part of product engineering and manufacturing engineering. For example, virtual reality technology can be used to enable engineers from different disciplines to view and test current product designs—sometimes prior to the availability of any physical prototypes. Within a virtual reality environment, products can be viewed from multiple angles and properties of products can be tested through computational or physical simulations.